A Friendly Competition
by Ashalita Phoenix
Summary: The Teen Titans have brought peace to the world and well, it became too peaceful to the point that they have nothing to do. So Beast Boy declared a Talent Show and challenged the silent Raven to fight for the winning spotlight. Who will win?


**A Friendly Competition **

In the Titan Tower, the teen titans lounged around their headquarters with nothing to do. There was not a single bad guy to fight and the world seems to be at peace. The Teen Titans matured throughout the years. Beast Boy was now talker and muscular along with Robin. Cyborg still looks the same with new gadgets. Starfire grew to be a beautiful woman so did Raven; however, her violet hair was longer and she got used to it and she is slowly learning how to reveal emotions. "We haven't kicked butt a whole month and I am so bored." Beast Boy said, letting out a sigh. "I am so bored even videogames are no fun."

"That is because we both pass those games a thousand times." Cyborg added, letting out a sigh. "Even a cruise in my car is not fun."

"Come on friends, we must lighten up the mood. There must be something fun we can do together." Starfire said, hovering in the air.

"Well, I have no idea what to do." Robin said, turning to Raven. _We defeat Trigon and Slade is gone. We took down every single bad guy and well, there is nothing else to do. _"Hey Raven, do you have any ideas?"

"Fun is something I can't do." Raven said, closing her book. "This is not my thing but we should do something. I reread all the books in my room and I am bored."

"Hey, I have an idea. How about we do a Talent Show here in the tower?" Beast Boy suggested. "We can show off our skills and we can have prizes for the winner."

"That is not a bad idea." Cyborg agreed. "It will entertain us and might be fun."

"If the Show of Talent will give us fun then I am delighted to be in." Starfire cheered_. _"Robin, what do you think?"

"I think it is great. It beats sitting around and doing absolutely nothing." Robin said. "Count me in…"

"I don't think I want to join." Raven said. "It seems like something I don't do." She was about to walk out the living room until Beast Boy appeared in front of her. "Beast Boy, move away…"

"Come on Raven, it might be fun unless you are scared of a friendly competition." Beast Boy teased. "You don't want to join because you know I will beat you." She turned to him. "After all, I am full of many talents."

"I see… So you think I am scared of a Talent Show." Raven said. "Even when you have no talent at all…"

"Of course unless you prove me wrong." Beast Boy said, smiling at her.

"Fine, I will join you all unless you leave me alone the whole day." Raven said. "No interruptions and I will promise you that I will beat you in this friendly competition." _What am I saying? I hate these things. Why am I doing it? Is it because of him…? No, it can't be. He is still set on Terra. I can never replace her. _

"It is a deal…" Beast Boy said, offering his hand. Raven shook it firmly and walked out the living room. _I can't wait what she is going to bring to the stage. _He turned and found everyone in shock. "Hey guys, something wrong."

"Dude, you actually pull Raven into our Talent Show. She never says yes to that." Cyborg pointed out. "Actually she never says yes to you."

"It is true. Our friend Raven doesn't like flashy shows especially the Show of Talent." Starfire added.

"Come on, it is the only way we can do it as a team." Beast Boy said. "I have to do it or else we will be Raven-less."

"I am glad you did." Robin said. "Well, let's get ready for the show."

"ROBIN! DO YOU WANT TO BE PARTNERS!" Starfire said, hugging his arm.

"I don't think we should. I mean, if we partner up there won't be a lot of acts." Robin said, blushing. _She is too close and adorable… I do know what to do…. _"I think it is best that we do it on our own to make the Talent Show longer and fun."

"You are right. Then I guess I will practice my talent." Starfire said, flying away. _I can finally show my talent in front of Robin and maybe he might confess his love for me. I can't wait… _"See you all tonight."

"If we only have the whole day for this Talent Show, I have to start rehearsing as well." Robin said, walking out the living room. _I have to win this in order to show Starfire that I am not all muscle and that I can be fun too. _

"Hey Beast Boy, what are you doing for the Talent Show?" Cyborg asked. "Please don't say telling jokes because you are not very good at it."

"You just don't have a sense of humor." Beast Boy said, crossing his arms. "I was thinking about reciting a poem or something while playing the guitar. What are you doing?"

"I was thinking of break dancing." Cyborg said. "It has been awhile that I danced. So who are you writing the poem for? I hope it is for someone special."

"It just a poem… "Beast Boy said, blushing. "It is not like I have to write it for someone. It is just for a show. Yeah… for the show…"

"We both know that you have something for a certain hooded girl." Cyborg teased, poking him.

"But I don't know if it is possible. Yes I liked Terra but she was always there you know." Beast Boy said, letting out a sigh. "I was too naïve to see that the girl for me was in front of me. I guess she is right, I am an idiot."

"Dude, we are here for you." Cyborg said. "You are my best friend."

"I know. It is just…" Beast Boy said, letting out a sigh. "I didn't even see it. I don't want her to think she is the second choice."

"She won't…" Cyborg said. "Well, you have all day to figure out a way to steal her heart."

"I wonder what Raven is doing." Beast Boy said, putting some thought into it. "I hope she is not doing a magic show."

"I don't know but you made a deal with her that you will leave her alone the whole day." Cyborg reminded. "So stay away from her. I want to see what Raven is bringing to the table too you know."

"I know but I am very curious." Beast Boy said. "Well, I guess I should work on my poem. See you tonight dude." He walked out the living room and headed towards his room. _Come on, a poem? That is not talent… It is just plain stupid. I can't win with that. I got to come up with something. Then again, I only came up with this idea so I can impress Raven. She was there for me even with the Terra and when I turned into a Beast. She was there to give me comfort and I realized that I like her more than a friend. _He was in front of her door. _I am going to let her know tonight. _He moved away and entered his room. "Now it is time for me to work on that poem. I am going to blow her away."

Night has arrived and the Titan Tower was decorated. "Wow, our home looks so magical." Starfire said, walking around. She was wearing a violet dress that reaches her upper knee. "Cyborg, you did a good job."

"Thanks, I also invited some guest over to judge our performance." Cyborg said, opening the door. Aqualad, Speedy, Mas, Menos and Bumblebee entered the room. "I hope you all don't mind."

"Dude, I thought this was a private show." Beast Boy snapped. _Oh man, I didn't want to pour out my heart to her when they are here. It is bad enough I have the others but them… come on… _"Why did you bring them?"

"Come on Beast Boy, I won't steal your spotlight." Aqualad teased.

"Also, we heard that Raven will do something and we all know Talent Shows are not her thing." Speedy said. "So we have to see this."

"Come on BB, we won't ruin anything." Bumblebee said. "I will make sure nothing goes down."

"Alright, just keep those two knuckleheads away from Raven. She is my girl." Beast Boy snapped. He then paused and found his friends staring at him. _ Oh man… me and my big mouth… _"I mean she is my friend and…"

"Wait, you like Raven?" Aqualad said. _Of all the guys, why him?_

"Yeah, what is wrong with that?" He snapped. _I forgot that Aqualad was with Raven during a mission a few months ago and he fell in love with her. Raven had a puppy crush on him before but it was just a phase. It didn't mean anything. _"I like her so do you have a problem with that." _He is not taking her away from me. _

"I like her too…" Aqualad snapped, giving him intensive glares. "Don't tell me I have to fight you to get her." _He is not taking her away from me. _

"Why are you too scared that I will kick your butt?" Beast Boy said, smiling at him.

"I am not scared of you." Aqualad said. "I can steal Raven's heart just like that."

"Somehow, I am starting to think this is a bad idea." Cyborg whispered. _Good luck BB, it is going to be difficult for you now. _

"Same here… But I promised him that I will not ruin the Talent Show." Bumblebee whispered back.

"Hey everyone, it is time to start the show." Robin said, entering in the room. He was wearing casual clothes with sunglasses on.

"Well, Raven is not here." Starfire said. "Is she okay?" Then Raven walked in with her usual outfit. "Raven, are you ready?" She hugged her tightly. "I can't wait to see what you have for us."

"Same here…" Raven said. She found Beast Boy and Aqualad giving each other intense glares. _What is going here? Why are Aqualad and the others here? I didn't sign up for this. I don't know if I can do this. _"Hey Beast Boy…"

"Yes Raven…" Beast Boy said, turning his eyes towards her.

"Is it alright with everyone that I go last?" Raven asked, blushing. "I promise that you won't be disappointed. It is just this is my first Talent Show so…"

"Sure Rae, you can go last." Beast Boy said, smiling. _She is blushing? I love it when she blushes. She looks so cute. _"Well, I guess it is time to start." He grabbed a microphone and the lights turned off. All was left was a stage light, pointing towards him. "Hey everyone, it is time for the first Teen Titan Talent Show. Are you all ready?" Everyone screamed for excitement. "Alright, our first performance will be our very own robotic champion and my good friend, Cyborg." Techno music filled the room and he started to tut and then break dance. Everyone cheered for him as he danced. He was amazing. "Next up to win your hearts is none other than the Beautiful Starfire." She came up and did a baton routine and set it on fire. Robin's eyes were locked on her as she twirled her flaming batons. It was like she was dancing with the fire the passion. "Now, I give a skilled masked man and our fearless leader… Robin…" He came up and there was paint and a huge canvas. He started throwing paint on it and swiftly moved his hands through it, painting something. Everyone couldn't see what he was painting but he stopped in 1 minute and flipped the canvas upside down. It was an elegant portrait of Starfire, flying in the moonlight.

"That was amazing Robin!" Starfire cheered, racing towards him and hugging him tightly. "I love it so much. Thank you. I knew that your heart was set on me."

"You're welcome…" Robin said, blushing. _At least she knows. _

"Now it is time for the one and only awesome beast ever." Beast Boy said, pulling out a guitar. "Well, I was supposed to recite a poem but it ended up turning to a song so I hope you all like it." He started playing the guitar. It was a slow pace yet it made everyone sway to the rhythm. _This is for you Raven… I hope you like it. _He took a deep breath and started to sing.

**Always the exact same sky and always the same day…**

**The only thing that is different is that you are not here to stay.**

**I thought I've let you go without anything trace**

**No, no, I still haven't been able to let my feelings fade**

**I love you 2x **

**I do…**

**Take me to your heart **

**You have made my life complete**

**So please don't say that we should part.**

**I'm sorry 2x**

**Please…**

**Don't take your love away from me**

**You are my star in my sky **

**You are everything to me.**

"Wow, I didn't know that Beast Boy have a good voice." Robin said. "What do you think Raven?"

"He is pretty good." Raven said, letting out a smile.

"He is alright…" Aqualad said, crossing his arms. _I can't believe he is that good at singing even playing the guitar. Damn him… She is smiling at him… _

**Can you hear me?**

**Could you be able to hear my late confession?**

**I love you…**

He was done and Raven was the first one to clap. Everyone joined in and cheered for him. _I hope you got the message. _"Thank you… Thank you… Now, it is time for a mysterious rare flower. This is the highlight of our show tonight, I give you Raven." Raven walked on stage and blushed. She was nervous.

"Hello everyone, I am also going to sing to you all with a little help from my friends." Raven announced. "Azarah Metrion Zentus…" The stage changed and the next thing they knew, it was band of Ravens.

"What's up…" Happy Raven said, waving to them. She was wearing a pink dress.

"I hope…everything goes well…" Timid Raven said, fiddling with her fingers. She was wearing a gray dress.

"HELL YEAH IT WILL! LET'S KICK THIS TACO STAND!" Brave Raven screamed. She was wearing a green dress.

"There are so many Ravens… I am in heaven." Aqualad said with awe.

"Don't keep your hopes up. You are never going to have any of them." Beast Boy teased. "They are all mine for the taking."

"Not until I beat you too it." Aqualad said.

"I hope you all find it fun." Raven said, transforming her clothes into a blue dress. _Deep breaths… You can do this… _They all took their positions. "Ready you guys…"

"YEAH!" They said. Music started to play.

**You don't have to look like a movie star**

**Oh I think you are good just the way you are**

**Tell me if you could, would you up and run away with me**

They were swaying their body as Raven sang the song. Everyone in the room was shocked that Raven can sing and dance. "This is happening right. This is not a magic trick or something." Cyborg asked.

"I have never thought Raven is a performer."Starfire said. "She is so cute."

"Are you sure it is her?" Robin said. "It is hard to believe."

"It is Raven…" Beast Boy said, staring at her. _I didn't know that she was this amazing. _She was swaying her hips as her other sides were singing backup and dancing along with her. _I give in… She wins… _

**You don't have to roll like a millionaire**

**Baby I will go with you anywhere **

**We don't need no gold**

**We will be shinning anyway**

**You'll see**

**You know can somebody get down like us**

**We don't stop until we get enough**

**So turn it up to the speakers pop**

**Bring it down and show me what you got**

All of the Ravens grabbed someone but the real Raven walked towards Beast Boy with a little smile on her face.

**Ooh La La… Baby don't be shy**

**I see that spark flashing in your eyes**

**My heart beats fast because I want it all**

**So baby come with me and be my Ooh La La**

She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the stage. Everyone was on stage and they were zapped and were hovering in the night sky. Still The Ravens were still dancing.

"We are floating in the sky." Aqualad said. _She is so good… _

**Take my hand, we can go all night**

**And spin me around just like the way I like**

**It feels so good, I don't want to stop**

**So baby come with me and be my Ooh La La**

"I am in love…" Beast Boy said. As they were floating on air, shooting stars rushed towards them and twirled around them.

**You don't need wear no designer clothes**

**Just as long we're dancing on the floor**

**Fingers in my hair and I am letting go tonight**

**So free**

**You know can somebody get down like us**

**We don't stop until we get enough**

**So turn it up to the speakers pop**

**Bring it down and show me what you got**

**Ooh La La… Baby don't be shy**

**I see that spark flashing in your eyes**

**My heart beats fast because I want it all**

**So baby come with me and be my Ooh La La**

**Take my hand, we can go all night**

**And spin me around just like the way I like**

**It feels so good, I don't want to stop**

**So baby come with me and be my Ooh La La**

They appear in the living room once more and Raven's sides disappeared. "Well…." Raven said. "Did you all like it?" There was a huge pause. "I guess it was bad…" Everyone started clapping and cheering for her.

"Like it? We love it…" Beast Boy said. "Damn Rae, you were so incredible."

"Oh Raven, your talent was magnificent." Starfire said, hugging her.

"You were amazing." Robin said. "I have never thought you were that talented."

"Where did you learn that girl?" Bumblebee asked.

"My mother… She always sang me to sleep so I learned from her. Music was everything to her and I made it a part of me." Raven replied. "I have never sung in front of people because I thought I wasn't good enough."

"You are pretty good to me." Aqualad said, grabbing her hand. "You were amazing Raven."

"Thanks Aqualad…" Raven said. She turned and found Beast Boy leaving the room. _Where is he going?_

"I guess it is obvious who the winner is." Robin said, smiling. Starfire grabbed his hand.

"Even though our friend Raven won the Show of Talent, I still feel like a winner." Starfire said, blushing and smiling at the same time. Robin smiled back and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed even more.

"I feel like a winner too."

_I can't believe I did all that and still she is with that fish idiot. Maybe she doesn't like me. Maybe it is a waste of time and I should love someone else. _Beast Boy thought, sitting up on the rooftop. _I am too late. I wish… I wish… It doesn't matter. _He then he heard footsteps. He turned and found Raven still in her blue dress, standing behind him. "What are you doing here? I thought you going to hang out with Aqualad."

"Aqualad?" Raven said, looking at him with a puzzled look. She sat beside him and stared at the sky. "I admit that I had a liking towards him but I found out that he is an annoying fish brain. I couldn't tolerate him."

"Really? I thought I was annoying." Beast Boy said. _So there might be a chance. _

"Yes you are but I have learned to like it." Raven said, turning her gaze to him. "You were pretty good. I love your song. It seems like you were singing it to someone. Is it Bumblebee?"

"No, I think Cyborg have an eye on her." Beast Boy said, blushing. _She loves the song. I can't believe this. _"It was for someone very special to me."

"Oh I see, it is for her…" Raven said. "Terra will always be with you even though she doesn't remember you. As long you still love her, she will always be with you."

"Rae, it is not her. Yeah I like her or might even love her but the truth is that I love you even more." Beast Boy confessed, scratching his head and avoiding eye contact from her. "I wrote that song for you so I can tell you. You mean a lot to me and when that stupid book broke your heart, I wanted to be there for you. It is just I was scared that you will reject me. Rae, I love you and I can't see my life without you." There was silence. She didn't say anything and her eyes turned to the sky again. _I guess I was wrong. She doesn't like me. _"Rae, forget what I said… I am sorry that I made it awkward." She grabbed his hand and let out a smile.

"So you were singing to me the whole time." Raven said, holding back tears. "That lovely song was for me."

"Yes, I just wanted to tell you that I love you." Beast Boy said. _Great, I made her cry. I am the worse guy ever… _"Please don't cry Rae. I didn't mean… If you don't feel the same way than I promise that we will always be friends."

"I love you too…" Raven said, kissing his hand. "Thank you Beast Boy for loving me."

"Your powers… It is not going wacko…" He said.

"I was able to control it through emotions. It was difficult but it was worth the long years of training. I wanted to feel like normal people because I wanted to show my feelings to you one day." Raven said. "I just wanted to tell you that I love you too."

_This can't be happening. Am I hearing this right? Did she really say "I love you" to me? Not once but twice. This must be a dream… _

"And I won so where is my prize…" Raven asked. "I did beat you after all." Beast Boy cupped her face and gave her a sharp smile.

"I can give it to if you want." Beast Boy said, moving closer to her. _If it is a dream, it is a very good dream… _"It is not much but it is something."

"I like my prize…" Raven said.

"And I like you even more." Beast Boy said, sealing his lips with her. _This is the best night of my life. _

"I can't believe this." Aqualad whispered, gripping his fist. "That idiot got her…"

"You have to admit. He was pretty smooth." Speedy whispered back. "That song that he sang was pretty good. You will probably learn from him."

"Oh Robin, they are in love. Let's share our love too." Starfire cheered.

"Keep it down Starfire…" Robin said, covering her mouth and blushing at the same time.

"They are cute together though." Bumblebee whispered.

"Yeah they are…" Cyborg said, pulling out a camera. _They don't mind if I take a picture. _"HEY RAVEN! CAN YOU SING ANOTHER SONG FOR US?!" They turned and found their friends with smiles on their faces.

"You want me to sing again?" Raven asked, blushing in front of them.

"Of course, your voice is like elegant music to my ears." Starfire said.

"Also with BB vocals, you two will be amazing." Robin added.

"I guess we can sing one song." Beast Boy said, offering his hand to her. "So do you want to sing with me Rae?"

"I will love too…"


End file.
